


Candy Coated Hearts

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 2x3x2, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A V-day 2x3x2 one shot in the tradition of holiday fics and my own take on 2x3x2. Named by my Beta at the time, and hopefully loved by people other then her. Enjoys it people if you like Duo and Trowa together, if not read V-Day which uses partnershipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Coated Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> From FFN

I promised my wonderful Beta earlier, who doesn't even yell anymore, keke she never yelled just joking people. Anyway, I told Shadowgoddess03 I would try to get at least one nontraditional pairing V-day fic up for V-day and well...here we go. I know writing a holiday fic about a holiday, and posting it on said holiday, is so cliché how could I do it? Quite easily really, keke I'm so bad. I have one Christmas, Inuyasha, one Halloween, Yu-Gi-Oh, and one Easter sorta fic, Inuyasha again, and now I will have a few Valentine's here to so live. This will be a 2x3x2 fic so enjoy, if you hate the idea of Duo and Trowa romantically involved then I must ask what in gay hell are you doing here? Go read a Het. or Traditional pairing fic and give me a moment.

Brief history lesson here kids. How many people know why Valentine's day is what it is? Yep, that's what I thought, here's a little history so you can sound really smart if you want. Before Christ was even born it was a Roman, we love these people huh, tradition for teenagers of both genders to gather during February in the name of Lupercus, god of flocks, to celebrate fertility and randomly chose a 'mate' to play with for the year, kinda like now when one is drunk in bar or whatever. Well when Christians gained a foothold in Rome they were...displeased with this tradition so they came up with Valentines day. See mister saint man supposedly performed illegal marriages, they were outlawed, so they thought a more wholesome dude should be revered in February. Well like so many holidays it stuck and most forget why it's celebrated, and I read too damn much. On to the fic!

**WarNinGs** : V-day sappiness and such, OOCish, Shounen-Ai content, One Shot, No partnershipping aka Traditional partner x partner pairing it's 2x3x2, Oh anything else I forgot.

In honor of my wonderful Beta, who I love all to pieces, I dub this fic Candy Coated Hearts as she suggested.

**Aishi Say**

" _Love knows no gender_."

A popular saying on Yaoi and Yuri sites that I hold as truth. 'God' only hates gays because many Pagan religions did not care so Christians had to, saw it on the Discovery channel so all you Yaoi and Yuri haters can toss off.

**ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU**

Duo smiled at the large box of chocolates he held in his hands, he loved Valentine's Day candy as it was so yummy and easy to stack. He entered the living room and frowned, finding Trowa curled up on the couch like some over grown house cat, with his cheek on the couch arm, and his bangs hiding his angular face quite well. 'Hmm should I do it now?' Amethyst eyes looked around but the house seemed to be empty, which meant no one would interrupt his fun. He walked up to the sleeping Trowa, setting the box down on the glass coffee table. Duo crouched down just studying the napping pilot. The sleeping youth was wearing a dark teal button down shirt, with the sleeves half rolled up his lower arms, along with his normal tight jeans, that were just as tight and pale as ever. Duo smiled, he preferred the tight pants lose shirt look, and was pleased when both Heero and Trowa had adopted the style, though Heero still seemed to dislike sleeves, while Trowa liked to roll his up most of the time. This simple fashion choice highlighted both the similarities and differences in the two gun' toting pilots. Duo found no end to his amusement in comparing and contrasting the two. He observed people just as Trowa did, just he tended to focus on different things.

Reaching out with hands that had stolen and killed Duo pulled long bangs from a serene face, studying it for a moment, thinking that if Trowa wanted he could tie his bangs back like Wufei and still look mysterious. Duo figured his friend wore his hair like this so he could watch the world from under gold kissed bangs unnoticed, or Trowa just wasn't very concerned about his hair. The braided youth jumped when graceful looking fingers a few tones darker then his own closed around his wrist. "Mmm...Duo what?" Trowa asked clearly confused, his voice laced with sleep.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you, I was just trying to picture with your hair pulled back like Wufei's," Duo admitted, not that was his only reason but Trowa didn't pry if he received a logical answer. He glanced at Trowa's hand still around his wrist, it was soft like his own and very warm against his skin, he smiled faintly.

"Oh...It's all right Duo. I was just being lazy," Trowa assured him half opening one malachite colored eye to focus on his most mischievous friend. "Any reason why, or did you just...well just?"

"Just really," Duo answered, thankful Trowa wasn't annoyed with him, not everyone enjoyed their lazy naps being interrupted after all. "Say why so lazy today eh kitty? Long night or something?" He asked knowing Trowa and Heero, like himself, were very night owlish.

"Yeah," Trowa answered before yawning, "The others?" He asked since he did not sense anyone else around.

"Out, most likely on Luna, or doing the Sanq thing, though Wu went so it might be work related." Duo shrugged, there hadn't been a note, and when he had crawled out of bed around 1:00 they were already gone. He had no idea how long Trowa had been laying down here, Duo had been engaged in PS4 games since 1:30, and he guessed it was now a little after 4:00.

"Hm...Maybe, but I doubt it. Most likely it's a social outing, which means Noin and Sally," Trowa sighed softly, "So what time is it?"

"It was a little after 4:00 last I looked so about 4:30 now. You do know trying to live on caffeine alone really only works for so long?" Duo joked, he often teased the other three pilots about drinking as much coffee as they did. He never did get how they could drink so much of it yet remain so damn calm, well except Wufei, but the guy was high strung anyway.

"Everything only lasts so long Duo," Trowa reminded his friend, closing his eyes again.

"Cheerful there Cyclops. God you can be depressing," Duo muttered, blinking when he noticed Trowa's eyes were closed again. "Are you even awake? It's really pointless ranting at you, but it's not even fun if you're asleep."

"It is not pointless Duo, since I do listen to you, unlike Wufei, and I'm not planning on going back to sleep any time soon so rant away," Trowa assured him not minding Duo at all.

"Thank you for your permission there buddy, but you still look asleep, maybe you should crash?" Duo bit his lip a little concerned, the last thing he wanted was to keep Trowa awake if he needed his sleep.

"You worry too much Duo, I'm just fine. So why aren't you in the Sanq getting chocolates from all the pretty Japanese girls?" Trowa asked remembering Duo bragging earlier that week, which had gotten him in a fight with Wufei. Of course some of the non-Japanese ones might have picked up on the tradition, or Duo's love of sweets, by now.

"I got enough already, besides I couldn't make any of them happy," Duo admitted with a soft sigh. He knew that he had no heart to give away, but that did not mean he could not make a pretty girl smile.

"What are you talking about Duo? You make them smile all the time," Trowa asked rolling on to his back. Anytime Sanq students were around Duo they were giggling and clearly happy, he had clearly missed something.

"Well, I can make them happy for a moment or two, but never more then that," Duo sighed watching Trowa, he was just laying there looking so vulnerable almost, he wondered what the other was thinking. "See I don't have a heart to give any of them, so I can't make them truly happy."

Trowa turned his head, eyes blinking clearly confused and not even bothering to try and hide it, "You have a heart Duo so don't talk like that, it's strange."

"Trowa, I had a heart but I lost it, it's not mine to give any more because it's no longer mine," Duo sighed softly reaching out and placing a hand on Trowa's arm. "Do you under stand that, Trowa?"

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, "I know that is a common romantic ideal." He sat up peering at Duo, eyes narrowing slightly in thought, "Don't tell me you are serious?"

Duo frowned at his fellow pilot, "I happen to be a hopeless romantic, you think I'm an idiot." He pouted sitting back on his heals, turning his head away with his arms crossed.

"You sound weird talking like that Duo, and it's Wufei who thinks you're an idiot," Trowa corrected him frowning, "Do you really believe that?"

Duo glanced at his friend with one eye, still looking upset. Trowa did have a point, but he could have been nicer about making it, "Yes Trowa, I do. I know I'm as bad as Quatre but...I'm a sap, Wufei would hate that."

"Wufei likes to hate things Duo, it keeps him happy. Why do you believe that?" Trowa asked, interlacing his fingers between his knees.

"Why? I though you'd asked who really but...Well I believe when you really love someone you should put your whole heart into it, so in a way you give them your heart. Maybe that's a bit idealistic, but it's just how I feel about it," Duo turned with his hands in his lap. "Trowa can I give you something?" He asked a little nervously, not sure what Trowa would think.

Trowa blinked at him, "Why give me something? What is it?" Green eyes studied Duo unsure why he seemed suddenly nervous.

"Oh, well, Cat and I did the whole shopping thing and I saw this, and it made me think of you." Duo explained reaching into his pocket before sitting up to hang a pendent around Trowa's neck. Trowa took the pendent in his hand to study it, it was fang shaped, inch long stone shimmering with various gold and black streaks, hanging on a long black velvet cord. "The stone's called Cat's or Tiger's Eye, and since I'm always picking on you for having cat eyes I thought you might like it...it kinda goes with your hair too."

"Why Duo? You didn't have to...Why?" Trowa asked looking up, unsure what he had done to warrant a gift.

"Aw come on Tro, it's just something that made me think of you. Plus, today you're suppose to give tokens of affections to people you care for," Duo bit his lip wondering if he should have said that.

"Duo…," Trowa trailed off leaning back, "You don't?"

"Don't what Trowa?" Duo demanded, hands on his knees with his face about a foot from Trowa's. "I don't, what, care about you? Come on, you know that isn't true. Okay, I may not fuss like Quatre, but that doesn't mean I don't care. You know I care about you, or did you mean that I don't love you?" He frowned slightly in thought watching Trowa watch him. "You can't read minds like Quatre, and I may not lie, but I can hide how I feel even from him. Trowa, I really do love you. Maybe you love me back, maybe not, but I wanted you to know how I feel." Dark amethysts eyes looked up watching equally dark emerald ones close, Trowa's lips parted slightly in thought. He was being ignored for the moment and that got Duo to thinking. Normally he wasn't one to take advantages of a friend's distraction, but he wouldn't get another chance. The braided youth leaned forward, his lips pressing gently against Trowa's while his hands moved to capture the other's wrists. He knew Trowa could easily break his grip, and throw him across the room left handed, but he was hoping Trowa wouldn't react so discordantly. He wasn't surprised when Trowa gently pushed him away, staring at him in mute confusion. "Sorry Trowa, but I just had to...you aren't like going to get mad at me or something now are you?"

"What good is getting mad going to do Duo? You didn't hurt me so there's no really point in hurting you," Trowa answered sighing softly. "To be honest, I didn't push you away because I was upset with you, or anything like that."

Duo bit his lip in confusion, he wasn't really surprised by Trowa calmness but he figured his friend would at least be a little... confused maybe or something, but he seemed just fine, like this happens to him everyday. 'Lucky bastard.' "OK then why did you push me away? Was it so you could assure me I wasn't in major trouble?"

Trowa shook his head confusing Duo even more, "No Duo...well not entirely, but you're not so..." He sighed softly, frowning in thought for a moment before he had an answer for him, "You startled me but...I enjoyed it so I pushed you away."

"You enjoyed it, really?!" Duo asked, if Trowa hadn't been holding on to his arms he might have fallen out of his lap in surprise. Gold caught the light as Trowa simply nodded, watching Duo curiously, unsure if he should say something. "OK let me teach you a little something about the rules of kissing. When someone kisses you and you like it, you kiss them back not push them away. See pushing them away means no, but a kiss back means yes, got it?" Duo teased gently, he simply loved Trowa's confused expression, and someone had to teach him these things.

"Oh...Duo?" Trowa asked the smiling Duo softly, at least he had not upset him again.

"Yes Tro...?" Duo asked cut off by a sudden soft kiss, "mmm...Never mind."

**ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU**

Owari. I know it could be longer but there has been a lot of fighting on Forgotten Revenge and I'm drained gomen. If you want come to Sanctified Aversion, link in my bio, and join up. It's a wolf RPG game so think Wolf's Rain I play Kura and Arashi there and a little friendly chatting and playing could help get me un-drained. An un-drained neko writes more.

Sadly these sites are both long dead, no more wolf RPGing for me anymore, oh well I have too many updates to work on to really be playing a dozen wolves.


End file.
